


lockdown

by kxrthxmmel



Category: Glee
Genre: COVID 19, Daddies!Klaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Vogue Employee Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrthxmmel/pseuds/kxrthxmmel
Summary: kurt and blaine try to navigate being in quarantine with a baby
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	lockdown

Kurt’s brain feels like it’s going to explode.

He’s been trying to work for about half an hour now, staring down at the spread of sketches that are sprawled out on the desk in front on him; smudges of greys and blacks – all ideas of different bags and purses that are already starting to blur into one giant blob of an idea.

From the other room he can hear the muffled sounds of an electric guitar, playing the same few chords being plunked before it stops, and starts over again, slow and all over the place.

Kurt rubs at his temple with his free hand that hasn’t got his pencil in a death grip as he tries desperately to concentrate on the work in front of him when the guitar playing stops and he hears soft footsteps padding across the hallway.

The door opens and Kurt doesn’t even look up when Blaine speaks.

“Babe, does this sound too… I dunno. Choppy? To you?”

He plays the same few chords that Kurt’s been hearing through the wall and that’s when he looks up with a heavy sigh. “Yeah,” he says flatly, rolling the pencil between his fingers. “I don’t like it.”

His tone comes across as rather cruel, but that’s always how it’s been between them, despite how tired they are of each other, honesty has been an important role in married life together.

Blaine frowns and stares down at the guitar in his arms as if maybe it’ll solve whatever musical block he’s having.

“Any suggestions?” He tries but Kurt’s gaze is focused back on the sketches when he lets out a blow of air pass his lips.

Kurt doesn’t really have any suggestions, not yet, at least because right now his brain is a constant loop of needing and wanting to get this work done.

He has a deadline on these designs and there’s not really much room in his head to be helping Blaine right now.

“Can’t you, I dunno, ask Rachel?” He asks, looking up at him briefly before he makes a quick note on the side of the sketch before he forgets:

_ Chain link. Maybe. _

He notices Blaine shift from one foot to the other as he stands in the doorway, and Kurt looks back up at him, feeling the stress in his body start to ease just a little bit.

“Sorry,” he says with a shake of his head, placing his pencil down. “I just really need to figure out this stupid design.”

Blaine takes a step forward. “Maybe I can help?”

Kurt snorts a laugh and Blaine shoots him an incredulous look.

“No offence but what do  _ you  _ know about bags?” He says with a coy smile and it seems he’s caught Blaine out because he just frowns.

“Well, when you’re done could you help me, maybe? I really need this done before the studio start sending me angry emails.”

Kurt frowns at him.

“Why? It’s not as if they need it  _ now _ . We’re on a national lockdown; everyone’s at a standstill.”

Blaine rolls his eyes at him, the guitar is now hanging off his neck loosely and it makes Kurt think he looks kinda hot just standing there like that.

“I know,” he scoffs. “But work is still work. The film won’t even be out this year but they’re insisting I get the soundtrack done for them,” he tells him. “Stupid contracts or whatever.”

Kurt smiles at him.

“You’ll be alright,” he tells him softly. “Mr Grammy Award Winner.”

Blaine looks away with a blush and attempts to hide the smile that’s pulling at his lips.

“Oh shush,” he says with a wave of his hand, still blushing. “Don’t remind me, if anything it only makes me more nervous to do better,” Blaine warns him, turning to head back out of the room.    
  
Kurt chuckles softly as he looks back at him. “Just don’t work too hard, okay?”   
  
Blaine smiles sweetly at him and leaves the room with a silent promise etched on his face.   
  
*   
  
It turns out whatever Blaine was promising when he’d left Kurt’s office room, it certainly wasn’t to keep it down.   
  
He’d thrown himself back into his work, being quiet for a while, which Kurt suspected was occupied by perhaps a lot of sheet music writing, and then it was back to the faint sounds of guitar sounds drifting through the wall.   
  
And whilst Kurt wouldn’t have minded it, now that his own work had been finished - he’d figured out what to do with the chain and the straps and had it all sent off in a lengthy email he knew he was proud of, it was the fact that he was being submitted to listening to Blaine’s rather loud work whilst he paced the living room, bouncing their two months daughter against his chest as she let out soft cries.   
  
She’d been happily napping when the baby monitor Kurt kept near him at all times had gone off with a small crackle and he’d been in there like a shot, cradling her tiny frame to his chest where he held her now.   
  
It was nothing out of the ordinary for her to wake up with a good cry, but he guessed it didn’t help that Blaine was being particularly loud just a few rooms over.   
  
There’s a loud guitar riff that rumbles through the house and Audrey gives another wail and this time Kurt isn’t going to make another useless lap around the lounge to calm her.   
  
He can hear Blaine talking to himself (something he did a lot when he was so engrossed in whatever project he was working on) and when Kurt nears the door, Blaine laughs to himself, proving that maybe he did figure out whatever it was he was stuck on earlier.   
  
Blaine doesn’t even notice his husband and daughter standing in the doorway until Kurt clears his throat and Blaine looks up from where he’s hunched over a bunch of sheet papers, strewn across the floor, a smile tugging at his lips when his eyes meet Kurt’s.   
  
“Oh hey!” He beams standing up to cross the room, “Looks like someone’s awake,” he coos at Audrey who has her face buried in Kurt’s chest, a little patch of drool there now.   
  
“Well, yeah, she would be with all this noise,” Kurt mutters bitterly as Blaine reaches out to trace her fingers over her head where there’s little wisps of dark curls.   
  
Blaine looks up at Kurt and frowns, unsure of the accusation.   
  
“Sorry?” He blinks.   
  
Kurt shifts from one foot to the other rather impatiently. Blaine really could be oblivious sometimes.   
  
“Maybe give it a rest for today,” he merely suggests, studying Blaine’s face carefully for his reaction. “She’s grumpy and I have a headache.”   
  
Blaine straightens up a little bit and his eyes flicker across Kurt’s face.    
  
“Sorry that I have to work, Kurt,” he says and Kurt can feel the headache from earlier grow bigger.

“I know that,” Kurt snaps, trying to keep his voice level, but proves difficult with the sour mood he finds himself in. “All I’m saying is that you should maybe leave it for now.”   
  
Blaine looks around at the sheet music on the floor and back at Kurt, giving a dry laugh. “I have to get this finished, Kurt. I can’t just leave it.”   
  
Audrey squirms in his arms and he holds her close.    
  
“Can’t you just… not use the guitar though? You’ve been at it all day.”   
  
Blaine’s brow creases. “How else do you expect me to work on creating a whole soundtrack if I can’t actually make any music.”   
  
Kurt sighs and bounces the infant a little as she starts to stir. “Look, I know this whole working from home is hard, and I get that it’s hard for you not having your usual big, fancy recording studio, but you have a two month baby that would like to not be woken up every other second by you being too loud. Maybe be considerate for that.”   
  
Blaine raises his brows. “You think I want this?” He asks and Kurt can feel the beginnings of an argument bubbling up at his skin. “You think I’m doing this all on purpose?”   
  
If they were nineteen again, he’d maybe go for it; throw himself in and argue for the sake of arguing all because it felt easier than talking about real feelings - feelings that felt too raw and too real to discuss in the open.   
  
But their not kids anymore - they’ve had years of therapy behind them; couples counselling and both more private therapy that’s helped turn bad situations into something a whole lot less catastrophic.    
  
“I’m not trying to argue, Blaine,” Kurt tells him tiredly. “I just need you to keep it down, for Audrey.”

Blaine chews the inside of his cheek, eyes flickering from Kurt to the sleepy baby in his arms when he gives a heavy sigh, all the tension in his body seems to escape him as his shoulders sag and he shoots Kurt an apologetic look.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he frowns. “I’m not trying to be an idiot.”   
  
Kurt rubs his hand over their baby’s back and he manages a small smile. “You are, though.”   
  
Blaine gives a breathy laugh. “I know.”   
  
“I hate this,” Kurt quietly admits after a while. “And I love that we get to spend more time with Audrey but…”   
  
“It’s hard,” Blaine finishes for him. “It’s scary and I hate that this might be the new normal for a long time but…” he sighs. “But we need to figure out how to make this work, for all of us.”   
  
He reaches out to brush his finger against his daughter’s chubby cheek.   
  
Kurt agrees in agreement. “We need routine.”   
  
Blaine nods his head. “Totally.”   
  
Audrey makes a small noise that sounds like she too, agrees, and Kurt and Blaine both laugh.   
  
“Come on,” Blaine says, patting Kurt’s arm gently. “You sit down, I’ll put her down and we’ll order in tonight.”   
  
Kurt’s too tired to argue about healthy eating… and besides, takeout does sound good. And he’s not really in the mood to scavenge the kitchen for something to cook for them both.   
  
Blaine effortlessly takes Audrey from Kurt’s arms, already missing the heaviness there when Blaine leans in and leaves a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Sorry,” he mumbles against his skin as he pulls away.   
  
“No more working tonight,” he promises. “Go sit down.”   
  
Kurt smiles as they leave Blaine’s office, flopping himself down onto the couch as Blaine takes himself and their baby off to the nursery.

The headache is still throbbing at his temples, only barely now as it becomes less harsh and he smiles to himself as he hears Blaine’s quiet voice floating down the hall as he sings a soft lullaby to their daughter, his heart swells in his chest at the sound.   
  
And maybe being in lockdown isn’t all bad after all.    



End file.
